elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Niko
|} Niko (auch Nico geschrieben) ist der Afrikanische Elefantenbulle im Zoo d'Amnéville in Lothringen (Département Moiselle). Geburt und Familie Niko wurde am 03.06.1997 im israelischen Zoo Ramat Gan in der Nähe von Tel Aviv geboren. Er ist einer der Söhne des berühmten dortigen Afrikanischen Zuchtbullen Yossi, der 1974 selbst im Zoo geboren wurde. Niko'''s Mutter ist die aus Tansania stammende Afrikanerkuh Norris†, die in Ramat Gan sieben Söhne gebar und bei der Geburt des letzten, totgeborenen selbst zu Tode kam. '''Niko ist der dritte Sohn von Norris† nach seinen Brüdern Nipple† (gestorben 1999) und Nissim†. Nissim† lebte bis zu seinem Tod im englischen Knowsley Safari Park. Niko'''s jüngere Brüder sind Ninio, der heute im polnischen Nowe Zoo Poznan lebt, sowie Akili, der wie '''Niko ebenfalls in einem französischen Zoo lebt. Der jüngste überlebende Bruder Noah lebt auf den Kanarischen Inseln. Etliche weitere Halbgeschwister durch Vater Yossi leben ebenfalls in verschiedenen europäischen Zoos, bzw. Osh in Amerika. Überfahrt nach Amnéville Niko wurde recht jung mit vier Jahren an den Zoo d'Amnéville in Lothringen nahe Metz und der Grenze zu Luxemburg abgegeben. Dort hatte der Zoo im Jahr 2000 eine erste Elefantenanlage eingerichtet mit zwei unterteilten Gelände, die als Haupt- und Bullengehege für eine Gruppe Kühe sowie einen Bullen vorgesehen war. Die ersten beiden Elefanten seit 2000 waren die zuvor im Zoo Lisboa (Portugal) gewesenen Wanda†, eine ältere Afrikanerin aus Uganda, und der Bulle Shorty†, der bei Niko's Ankunft getrennt gehalten werden musste und schließlich 2006 an den Peaugres Safari abgegeben wurde. Niko traf am 04.11.2001 im Zoo d'Amnéville ein. Obwohl er allein reiste, war er nicht der einzige Elefant aus Ramat Gan, der an den Zoo d'Amnéville übergeben wurde. Einen Tag nach ihm erreichte die ebenfalls ältere Afrikanerin Katrina† den Zoo. Sie war die Mutter von '''Niko's Halbschwester Tammi, mit der sie zunächst in den Howletts Wild Animal Park gereist, nach einigen Jahren aber wie die mit ihr gleichaltrige Aviva zum Zoo Ramat Gan zurückgekehrt war. Möglicherweise liegt es an einer Attacke des Bullen Yossi gegenüber der starken und dominanten Kuh (ein Vorfall, der sich 2007 später mit der damaligen Leitkuh Atari† wiederholte, die dabei ums Leben kam), dass sie ebenfalls Zoo Ramat Gan (in ihrem Fall erneut) verlassen sollte. '''Niko hatte deshalb aber nur zwei ältere Elefantendamen in seiner Nachbarschaft, so dass an Zucht nicht zu denken war. Zuchtbemühungen Die Zuchthoffnungen setzten erst wieder mit der Ankunft der jüngeren Goni† ein, die 2009 aus dem Zoo Osnabrück kam, wo sie sich als zu junge Leitkuh durchzusetzen bemühte und dabei die ältere Sabi schwer verletzte. In Amnéville fügte sie sich den beiden älteren Kühen, insbesondere Katrina†, gleich unter. Allerdings wurde sie zunächst Niko zugeführt, mit dem sie züchten sollte. Inwieweit diese Bemühungen Früchte tragen, bleibt abzuwarten. Niko hat Goni† nicht gedeckt, sodass sie 2014 künstlich besamt wurde u.a. mit dem Samen ihres Stallnachbarn Niko. Ein Kalb Goni† kam in 2016, dass sie leider bei der Geburt attackierte. Das Kalb verstarb. Doch all diese Daten sind widersprüchlich. An anderer Stelle wird behauptet, dass dies keine künstliche Befruchtung war, sondern eine natürliche. Außerdem soll Goni† ihre Tochter nicht getötet haben, sie soll einen Geburtsfehler gehabt haben. Da die beiden älteren Kühe Wanda† und danach Katrina† verstorben sind, der Zoo zwischenzeitlich Zahlungsprobleme hatte und nur noch Niko in diesem Zoo lebt, ist unklar, in wie weit die Pläne für den avisierten Neubau eines Elefantenhauses vorangeschritten sind. Da Goni† mittlerweile auch verstorben ist, könnte der inzwischen ausgewachsene Bulle Niko auch an einen anderen Zoo abgegeben werden, denn zur Zeit sind erwachsene Bullen im EEP gefragt. Mitte Mai 2018 wurden zwei ältere Zirkuskühe Inga und Nikita eingestellt, damit der junge Bulle mit seinen 5,6 to Gewicht nicht ständig allein ist. Die beiden Zirkuskühe wiegen jeweils 'nur' ca. 3,5 to. Weblinks *Niko at Parc Zoologique de Amneville (Coulange Zoo), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Zoo Amneville, Fotos von Goni und Nico auf picasaweb.google.com. *Nico n'est désormais plus seul à Amnéville, Bericht von Gonis Ankunft auf www.lessentiel.lu. *Parc zoologique d'Amnéville, Visite du 26 octobre 2009, Kurzinformationen zu den Amneviller Elefanten auf S. 31, auf sd-1.archive-host.com. *Infos und Fotos von den Elefanten- und ihren Anlagen, darunter auch Niko auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Amneville